CRAZY
by moon sunrise
Summary: mereka menyebut kami gila. . berani mengganggu kami? mati! xiuhan/lumin/exo
1. Crazy - part 1

**prang!!**

"astaga minseok, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." kata salah satu teman sekelasnya, kim jongdae. Ia tak sengaja menabrak minseok dan menjatuhkan semangkuk mie miliknya. Salahkan saja minseok yang tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya.

"mie-ku jatuh." minseok cemberut dan menatap sinis jongdae tanda tak suka.

"aku minta maaf, aku belikan yang baru ya?"

"tidak usah."

"benar? kalau kau mau akan ku belikan?"

"tidak usah kim jongdae, sudah sana!" minseok tersenyum, raut wajahnya seketika berubah. Jongdae yang melihatnya pun merasa heran, ia kemudian meninggalkan minseok tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

 _"aneh."_

Minseok masih disana, berdiri menatap kepergian jongdae. Tak lama seseorang menghampirinya dengan membawa sebungkus kuwaci di tangan kanannya.

"minseok, kau sudah pesan?"

minseok tidak menjawab, ia malah semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau kenapa? apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

"dia menjatuhkan makananku."

"siapa?" luhan mengikuti pandangan minseok, matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan teman di sebelahnya.

"jongdae?"

minseok hanya mengangguk.

"nanti malam kita bereskan."

minseok mengangguk lagi.

"sudah tidak usah cemberut seperti itu, kita beli lagi saja."

luhan kemudian merangkul minseok untuk dibawanya masuk ke dalam kantin sekolah.

-o0o-

 _"jongdae, bisakah aku pinjam buku bahasa indonesia milikmu? tadi aku tidak sempat menulisnya."_

 _"tentu saja, min. Kau mau kerumah ku?"_

 _"bagaimana jika kita bertemu saja? rumahmu kan jauh."_

 _"ah baiklah, dimana?"_

 _"di gudang tua dekat sekolah bagaimana?"_

 _"astaga.. kenapa harus disana? disana terdapat banyak hantu."_

 _"memangnya kenapa? kau takut?"_

 _"tidak.. baiklah aku akan segera kesana."_

 _"terima kasih."_

Jongdae menghela nafasnya setelah menerima pesan terakhir dari minseok, ia sedikit kesal karena minseok mengajaknya untuk bertemu di tempat yang menurutnya angker, bahkan ini sudah malam pula. _"oh Tuhan, minseok itu manusia apa bukan, malam-malam begini mengajakku bertemu di tempat mengerikan seperti itu."_ Jongdae diam sejenak, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kakinya melangkah untuk mengambil tas sekolah juga ponselnya. Malam itu jongdae memakai topi hitam, kaos putih, dan tak lupa jaket hitam kesayangannya. Setelah selesai ia pun bergegas turun ke bawah lalu berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya.

Tak lama jongdae tiba di gedung tua itu, ia sedikit ketakutan karena tidak ada penerangan sama sekali di sana. Berkali-kali ia menghubungin minseok namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Ia berdecak kesal dan menendang-nendang botol minuman yang ada di dekatnya.

Tak lama ponsel nya berdering menandakan ada satu pesan masuk.

 _"masuklah, jongdae. Aku menunggumu didalam."_

"astaga.. kenapa harus masuk sih. Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku?"

Perlahan jongdae pun masuk ke dalam, suasana di dalam benar-benar sesak dan dingin. Gudang itu benar-benar kotor dan bau, maklum saja sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tempat itu kosong karena sang pemilik jatuh bangkrut. "minseok.." ucapnya pelan. "kau dimana? aku sudah di dalam." jongdae mulai ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dari belakang, lalu menyeretnya untuk lebih masuk ke dalam gudang itu. Dan ada satu orang lagi menutup kepalanya dengan plastik hitam sehingga jongdae tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan di sana. Dengan kasar kedua orang itu memaksanya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi lalu mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan tali hingga jongdae tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Kurang lebih lima menit jongdae dibiarkan dalam keadaan kepalanya masih tertutup plastik hitam. Jongdae berteriak meminta tolong dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya, namun ikatan tersebut terlalu kuat bahkan membuat kulitnya lecet karena gesekan-gesekan tali pengikatnya.

 **tap..tap..**

suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas oleh jongdae, rasa takutnya semakin menguasai dirinya hingga tak sadar air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"sudah lama, kim jongdae?"

"minseok? kau minseok? tolong aku! seseorang mengikatku seperti ini, minseok cepat tolong aku!"

minseok hanya tertawa.

"minseok? kenapa kau tertawa? kau pikir ini lucu?"

"ini memang sangat lucu, jongdae! kau seperti badut!"

"minseok!!"

"apa!! kau membentakku, huh?!" minseok kemudian mendekat lalu dengan kasar menarik plastik hitam yang menutupi kepala jongdae.

"apa maksud semua ini?"

minseok tak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan memutari jongdae sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"luge.. ayo cepat kemari. Kau sedang apa sih?"

"luhan?.." ucap jongdae saat luhan menghampirinya sambil membawa palu dan obeng di tangannya.

"kalian mau apa? kenapa mengikatku seperti ini? apa salahku?" jongdae semakin ketakutan, ia mengentak-hentakkan badannya agar bisa terlepas dari ikatan yang melilit di tubuhnya.

"luge.. dia tidak mengakui kesalahannnya!!" minseok cemberut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"hei, kim jongdae!! apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada minseok saat di kantin tadi?" luhan menatap jongdae dengan menantang.

"di kantin? aku hanya tidak sengaja menumpahkan mie nya, ya! hanya itu. Dan aku sudah meminta maaf padanya, lalu apa lagi?"

"kau pikir dengan meminta maaf saja cukup? kau sudah membuat selera makannya menghilang!"

"aku sudah menawarkan untuk dibelikan, tapi dia menolak!"

"kau tau? siapapun yang berani membuat minseok kesal, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya!"

"lalu apa maumu sekarang? jika aku harus membelikan dia mie selama satu minggu, aku akan melakukannya, tapi ku mohon lepaskan aku."

"minseokkie, lihat lah wajahnya! pucat sekali seperti mayat hidup!"

"dia ketakutan, lu. Coba kau lihat celananya, basah tidak?"

"sepertinya begitu, seokkie. Dia kencing di celana, astaga.. kau ini sudah besar, jongdae!"

minseok dan luhan tertawa sangat keras, mereka sangat puas hanya karena melihat keadaan jongdae saat ini.

"luge.. ayo cepat kita kerjai dia!"

"baiklah, kau mau yang sebelah mana dulu, hm?"

minseok mendekati wajah jongdae yang semakin pucat, mengamati setiap detail wajahnya."

"berikan gunting padaku, lu!"

"minseok-ah, aku minta maaf.. kau ingin aku melakukan apa? aku akan menuruti apapun permintaanmu, tapi ku mohon lepaskan aku.." jongdae mulai memelas, memohon untuk di lepaskan.

"buka mulutmu!"

jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu merapatkan mulutnya erat-erat.

"luge.. lihatlah! dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya, aku kesulitan memotong bibirnya yang sangat cerewet itu!!"

luhan tersenyum kemudian berdiri tepat di belakang jongdae. "sesulit apa sih hanya untuk membuka mulut orang lemah seperti dia." dengan kasar tangan luhan membuka paksa mulut jongdae hingga ujung bibirnya terlihat berdarah.

"uhh.. kasar sekali kau, lu!" minseok tersenyum lalu kemudian menggunting bibir kiri jongdae sampai pipinya, jongdae meringis kesakitan, air matanya terus mengalir di pipinya yang kini bercampur darah. Tak hanya sampai di situ, minseok juga menggunting bibir kanan jongdae sampai ke pipinya.

"sudah min?"

minseok mengangguk.

jongdae terlihat mengenaskan, bibir dan kulit pipinya menggelayut ke bawah, darah bercampur air liur mengalir di setiap ujung pipinya.

"sekarang giliranmu, lu. Aku sudah lelah." minseok kemudiam duduk menghadap jongdae. Kemudian ia mengambil biskuit yang ada di dalam saku jaketnya lalu memakannya.

"kau mau apakan dia, min?"

"terserahmu saja, aku hanya ingin menontonnya di sini."

"aku sedang tidak mood, kita langsung habisi saja bagaimana?"

minseok hanya mengangguk, dia terlalu asik menikmati biskuit di mulutnya.

luhan kemudian berjongkok tepat di depan jongdae, menatap lama jongdae seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"satu hal yang harus kau ingat, jangan pernah sesekali menyentuh kami, mengganggu kami, apalagi sampai membuat kami kesal! itu pun jika kalian masih ingin tetap hidup! katakan selamat tinggal, kim jongdae."

Jongdae menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia sudah pasrah akan hidupnya, ia yakin hari ini dia akan mati. _"aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kalian tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh keji yang tidak berperasaan."_

luhan kemudian mengambil palu besi lalu memukul kepala jongdae berkali-kali, tak hanya kepala luhan juga memukul wajahnya, hingga satu bola matanya terlepas, batang hidungnya patah, tulang pipi kanannya retak, juga beberapa giginya rontok.

"luge, cukup! dia sudah mati."

"apa benar dia sudah mati?" luhan mendekatkan telinganya di dada sebelah kiri jongdae.

"kau benar min, dia sudah mati."

"bahkan sejak tadi, lu. Lihatlah darahnya menciprat ke wajahku bahkan bahkan biskuitku pun ikut terciprat!" minseok lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibirnya. Minseok ini sangat manja dan selalu mengadu pada luhan apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"maafkan aku.. nanti kubelikan biskuit yang baru. Ya sudah ayo kita pulang, aku lapar."

luhan dan minseok kemudian pergi meninggalkan jongdae yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Mereka meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"luge, aku capek. Gendong!"

TBC.


	2. Crazy - part 2

Luhan menaruh tubuh minseok di ranjang secara perlahan. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, minseok tertidur sangat pulas. Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus halus rambut minseok penuh sayang. _"kau ini lucu sekali sih, dibalik tingkahmu yang manja kau sebenarnya adalah sosok yang sangat menakutkan, bahkan kau bisa lebih mengerikan jika dibandingkan denganku."_

Luhan kemudian ikut berbaring di samping minseok lalu menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut, tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah setelah menghabisi teman sekelasnya, kim jongdae. Ditambah lagi ia harus menggendong minseok dari sekolah sampai ke rumah, benar-benar melelahkan.

 **tok..tok..**

suara ketukan pintu kamar membuat luhan kembali terbangun _"aishh... menganggu saja."_ rutuknya dalam hati. Dengan langkah malas, ia kemudian membukakan pintu kamar.

"minseok sudah tidur?" dia taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon. Kakak kandung minseok.

"sudah, noona."

"darimana saja kalian?"

"belajar bersama, noona."

"sampai semalam ini? aku heran, setiap kalian pergi malam-malam, minseok selalu pulang dalam keadaan tertidur, sebenarnya kau apakan adikku, huh?!"

"noona, bisakah kita berdebat besok pagi saja, aku benar-benar lelah. Aku ingin tidur."

"tidak! kau apakan minseok? kau beri dia obat tidur?"

"astaga.. tidak noona, minseok hanya kelelahan saja."

"kelelahan?"

"umm" luhan mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"noona ini seperti orang bodoh saja, minseok itu kan sangat manja, lelah sedikit saja-" luhan tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya, dengan cepat ia menutup pintu lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"yak! luhan! kau pikir aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu barusan!"

 **bugh!** karena kesal taeyeon memukul pintu kamar sangat keras.

"luge? ada apa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa, min. Sudah kau tidur lagi saja."

Taeyeon sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, minseok, juga luhan. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, taeyeon mengurus adik satu-satunya itu seorang diri. Taeyeon dan minseok ditinggal mati orang tuanya sejak minseok masih kecil, kurang lebih sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Saat itu minseok kecil menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kejamnya para mafia membunuh kedua orang tuanya, tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya. Semenjak kejadian itu, minseok menjadi pemurung dan menutup diri, jika sedang kesal minseok tak segan-segan menghancurkan benda apapun di dekatnya, termasuk makhluk hidup. Pernah sekali saat teman mainnya tidak sengaja merusak mainan kesayangannya, minseok dengan kasar menampar temannya hingga pipinya memerah dan berdarah.

Semenjak kejadian itu, minseok dijauhi banyak teman, mereka mengira jika minseok adalah jelmaan monster. Namun berbeda dengan luhan, saat itu luhan adalah pindahan murid baru asal china. Ia sangat tertarik pada minseok, entah apa alasannya, yang jelas ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun minseok pergi. Minseok merasa senang akan hal itu, semakin hari mereka semakin akrab dan mengenal satu sama lain. Luhan selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada minseok, hingga akhirnya minseok menjadi sangat tergantung dan menyerahkan masalah hidupnya pada luhan. Tanpa luhan, minseok tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, minseok selalu mempercayakan semuanya pada luhan.

Taeyeon merasa bersyukur dengan kehadiran luhan di kehidupan minseok, karenanya minseok tak lagi pemurung dan menutup diri. Bahkan ia mengijinkan luhan untuk tinggal bersama, karena sudah satu tahun luhan hidup sendiri karena kedua orangtuanya bercerai dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun satu hal yang tidak pernah taeyeon tahu soal adiknya itu, soal minseok yang setiap hari selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara menyiksa dan membunuh siapapun yang ingin dijadikan korbannya.

"minseok! luhan! cepat turun, ini sudah siang!"

"ya noona.. kami segera turun."

"kalian ini lambat sekali sih!" ucap taeyeon sambil memperhatikan kedua adiknya menuruni anak tangga.

"noona, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak marah-marah?"

"sudah tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian!"

"noona sudah mau berangkat?"

"iya, dan sepertinya noona akan pulang malam."

"baiklah. hati-hati."

"dan kau luhan!" taeyeon menatap luhan dengan tajam sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajahnya. "urusan kita belum selesai!"

luhan hanya tersenyum lalu kembali memakan sarapannya.

"luge? ada apa?"

"tidak apa, hanya masalah kecil."

Minseok mengernyitkan dahi setibanya disekolah, murid-murid bergerumul tepat di depan papan pengumuman.

"luge, ada apa itu?"

luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga minseok untuk membisikan sesuatu "paling-paling berita kematian kim jongdae" minseok mengangguk paham, kemudian ia menarik pelan lengan luhan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

 **Kringg..**

Bel masuk berbunyi, membuat murid-murid sibuk berlari masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Minseok dan luhan yang sejak tadi duduk dikursinya hanya tersenyum melihat teman-teman sekelasnya sibuk membicarakan soal berita yang barusaja mereka lihat di papan pengumuman.

"astagaa!" salah satu teman sekelasnya, do kyungsoo, berteriak histeris setelah mendapati sesuatu yang mengerikan di dalam tas miliknya.

"ada apa, kyung?" tanya baekhyun.

kyungsoo tidak menjawab, wajahnya seketika memucat dan tangannya gemetar. Baekhyun yang merasa khawatir dengan cepat mengecek isi dari tas tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat jaket hitam penuh darah yang tak lain adalah milik kim jongdae. Semua murid di sana menatap tak percaya pada kyungsoo, tidak sedikit dari mereka berpikir negatif bahkan menuduh kyungsoo lah di balik kematian kim jongdae.

"aku tidak tahu apa-apa." 

TBC.


End file.
